Gaia-SOPHIA
Gaia-SOPHIA (stylized: "G-SOPHIA" or "GAIA-SOPHIA") is the core playable battle tank of Blaster Master Zero 2. Built using parts of SOPHIA III and Sophia Zero following the events of the previous game, it is once again piloted by Jason in his search to find a cure for Eve's mutant infection. On top of boasting the same mobility and firepower of the original two tanks, Gaia-SOPHIA is designed with near-perpetual space travel in mind, capable of deriving energy from any kinetic impact thanks to the Gaia System. As the first Earthling-made Metal Attacker, it is designated with the model number EARTH MA-001. Gaia System Derived from an unspecified accident, this integral system allows Gaia-SOPHIA to continually recharge energy by making kinetic contact with planetary surfaces. In gameplay terms, this translates into recharging the SP bar by falling from considerable heights or coming in contact with enemies or hazardous terrain (the latter does not necessarily have to cause damage; using the Burn Spark to destroy or pass through an enemy typically refunds the cost of the attack). For optimal charging from falling, the Hover Pack must not have been engaged as part of the jump - using it resets Gaia-SOPHIA's fall velocity, and if it achieves recharge velocity again, will depress the potential charge below a comparable unassisted fall of the same height. The Gaia System will not trigger if Gaia-SOPHIA lands in water, as there is no impact to convert into SP. In addition to kinetic charging, the Gaia System can recharge conventionally by obtaining SP pickups, or automatically when totally depleted. Doing the latter is not recommended, as all SP-consuming features will be offline for the duration and the main cannon powers down to a state reminiscent of Sophia 3rd's cannon without any upgrades collected. Automatic recharge from the powered-down state can be supplemented by pickups, falls, or enemy/hazard contact as normal. On top of its gameplay uses, the Gaia System also channels energy to Eve to arrest her corruption; her dependency is such that she cannot leave the co-pilot seat of Gaia-SOPHIA, but she can still perform as the team's support droid, and can be spoken to in the Menu for tips and trivia as in the previous game. Mobility Hard-won mobility upgrades from Sophia III are standard equipment aboard Gaia-SOPHIA. * Hover Pack: The original Hover Module installed on Gaia-SOPHIA is damaged upon Jason and Eve's initial touchdown on Planet Flosante, but is repaired after their initial exploration and defeating Mockrantula. As before, it provides sustained flight at the cost of continual SP burn. * Dive Module: For the rare cases requiring aquatic exploration, the Dive Module is installed by default. Operating within fluids does not cost SP, but care must be taken to avoid energy overuse, as making contact with a traversable fluid dampens any fall velocity that would recharge the Gaia System. * Recoil Jump: Derived from Kuebiko's motion data on Planet Montoj, this allows Gaia-SOPHIA to hug and jump off walls without consuming SP. Armaments The many munitions installed stock on Gaia-SOPHIA or unearthed along its voyage include interesting twists on the previous models' weapons. Cannon * G-Crusher Shot: What was once a fully upgraded main cannon for Sophia III is now a default weapon for Gaia-SOPHIA. Does not consume SP. * Auto-Cluster: Combines terrain-piercing rapid fire with rear-covering explosives at steady SP drain. * Revol-Buster: Fires powerful high-velocity shells. Uses SP as reloads of 6 shots are depleted. Subweapons * Warhead Missiles: The missiles on the salvo's flanks now orbit the center missile in a wave formation. * Hexa Missiles: Fires 6 missiles with singular or split lock-ons. * Burn Spark: Boosts through foes while wreathed in flame. * Drill Smasher: Swoops down and excavates with a drill in the underbody, breaking through blocks and kicking up damaging gems upon contact with a hard floor. * Repulsion Upper: Throws mines forward that launch whatever trips them upward. * Impact Wave: Consumes great amounts of SP to blast a wide surrounding area with ultrasonic waves. Reminds Jason of a fellow who could do this with a horn. * Full Accel Burst: Channels a tremendous amount of SP to project and launch a force ball overhead with comparable might to the Acceleration Blast. Trivia * Gaia-SOPHIA is not the first Metal Attacker in the Zero series to deviate from the "NORA MA-##" model number scheme, as SOPHIA III was reclassified as "INVEM MA-XX" when the previous game's Mutant Core corrupted it into Invem Sophia. ** Taking the entire franchise into account, Gaia-SOPHIA isn't the first Earth-made Metal Attacker either, though it does mirror Sophia 4th's characterization as a ground-up rebuild of its previous iteration necessitating a non-NORA model number. Category:Blaster Master Zero 2 Category:Metal Attackers Category:Vehicles